Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * * * Yasmela's counselors ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * and his rogues * Ophirean soldiers ** ** * Pterodactyl Other Characters: * * * * * * * Invocations and Deities: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** **** *** Items: * The map Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | StoryTitle2 = Blackmark Part 3 | Writer2_1 = Gil Kane | Writer2_2 = Archie Goodwin | Penciler2_1 = Gil Kane | Inker2_1 = Gil Kane | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor2_2 = Chris Claremont | Editor2_3 = David Kraft | Editor2_4 = Don McGregor | Editor2_5 = Irene Vartanoff | Editor2_6 = Len Wein | Editor2_7 = Marv Wolfman | Editor2_8 = Tony Isabella | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kull of Atlantis | Writer3_1 = Robert E. Howard | Penciler3_1 = Barry Smith | Inker3_1 = Barry Smith | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor3_2 = Chris Claremont | Editor3_3 = David Kraft | Editor3_4 = Don McGregor | Editor3_5 = Irene Vartanoff | Editor3_6 = Len Wein | Editor3_7 = Marv Wolfman | Editor3_8 = Tony Isabella | AdaptedFrom3_1 = Robert E. Howard | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Lemurian pirate and Sareeta's husband * Sareeta's mother Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** Events: * Pre-Cataclysmic AgeCategory:Pre-Cataclysmic Age | StoryTitle4 = Demons at the Summit | Writer4_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler4_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Inker4_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Editor4_2 = Chris Claremont | Editor4_3 = David Kraft | Editor4_4 = Don McGregor | Editor4_5 = Irene Vartanoff | Editor4_6 = Len Wein | Editor4_7 = Marv Wolfman | Editor4_8 = Tony Isabella | AdaptedFrom4_1 = Bjorn Nyberg | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Ape-things ** * (Spider-like monster) Ancients (Group) Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** *** Items: * Vehicles: * Events: * Hyborian AgeCategory:Hyborian Age | Notes = * At The Mountain Of The Moon-God was reprinted in . * Kull of Atlantis is made of quotations from the story Exile of Atlantis and finished drawings from Barry Smith. Those representations of Kull are very similar to those of his other works on Conan the Barbarian (in his early appearances) and Starr (who served as a trial run for Conan). * Demons at the Summit was adapted from the short story by Bjorn Nyberg, and was reprinted in . * Synopsis by YardIHS. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}